


Different

by TheShieldAU



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU





	Different

> * * *

Dean wonders what happened that caused him to be so fucked up.

His usual Friday night was leaning against the side of a bar, a pack of cigarettes in his pocket still unopened and a drink in his hand that looked like vodka but in reality was just water.

His life felt like a lie. His jeans he cut himself, using a kitchen knife because he couldn't find his scissors. His leather jacket wasn't worn because he didn't wear it so much, he just bought it used. The scars on his hands weren't because he wasn't caught in a fight, he just plays around with kitchen knives too much.

It was hard for him to figure out if this was actually him- or just the influence of media and others on him.   
Did he actually like wearing leather jackets or was that just the residue of his past angst teenage self still reflecting onto him and that he was afraid to change?

To take his mind off his thoughts, he watches the people outside of the bar. There was a lot of particular figures, one including a man with a rainbow coloured shirt with skinny jeans. He looked frightened.

Dean figured he should take pity on the man, maybe show the man the nice place to sit inside, what drink to get, what the least sweaty place to hang out. Dean would have totally done that, but he's never been inside the bar. Just stood outside to look cool.

Dean kept watching the man, looking around until he caught eyes with Dean.

Before Dean could disappear into the crowd, the man came walking up to him.

He stuck his hand out once he gotten to Dean, but he looked down at it and drops his hand down by his side. Maybe deciding it was weird to shake hands with someone at a bar.

"Hey."

His clothes seemed to reflect his mood- bright and too happy for a bar.  "You seemed like the only friendly face out here. I'm Seth Rollins by the way."

Dean gave a small smile to show pity and a slight jerk of the head for a nod to at least show Seth he heard him.

"Dean."

He only gives his first name but Seth's smiling. Dean realizes he could be the only attention he's gotten from anyone else here.

He could feel himself opening up before his very eyes - like some fucking automatic door opener.

That was kind of a weird metaphor but Dean doesn't really give a shit. His hand was still wrapped around his water, while on the other hand playing in his pocket with the unopened pack of cigarettes. Dean _wants_ to get to know this man, he seemed nicer than the ones he encountered with in the past he seen so far.

But Dean doesn't really see himself..

Can he really get to know other people?

"Want to go inside?" Dean asked after taking a swig of his water. Maybe if Seth asked why Dean was asking him to go with him inside, Dean could blame it on the _vodka._

Seth looked relieved, shoulder sagging slightly for a moment as he let out a breath before he straightened himself up. "Sure!"

Dean ditches his water in a trash can and walked inside along with Seth. It turned out this bar could be considered more as a nightclub, but there was a bar directly across the entrance. They would need to just cross the horse of people on the dance floor.

Dean led the trek. He could feel the bass inside of him, in the walls, everywhere. The air was hot and he _felt_ sweaty.

"I've never been here before!" It took a moment for Dean's brain to distinguish Seth's yelling from the music. He could feel Seth's breath on his neck as he leant close. It sent a chill down his back, resulting to a violent shimmy of his shoulders that he hoped looked like he was giving a little dance to the music.

Dean turned around to Seth. "Me to!" He shouted back, seeing that Seth looked sweaty too, sleeves rolled up and cheeks flushed, unknown if he heard Seth but just nodded anyway. He could blame it on the music if Seth ever questions why he was randomly nodding his head.

They arrived at the bar, Dean using his shoulders and intimidating height to get a place at the bar for the bar for the both of them. It helps that Seth was tall too.

Dean got out some cash before Seth could, when the bartender came over he orders two shots of whisky. They came quickly and Dean grabs one and holds it up, Seth following along- looking highly nervous.

"To making friends." Dean said, about to take the shot but stops when he saw that Seth wasn't moving. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Seth gave a nervous smile to Dean. "Oh nothing... I just haven't had any alcohol in over three years."

Dean smiled at Seth. A genuine smile, holding a cup of whisky, in the middle of the club. Dean didn't think he would be doing this when he woke up.

Maybe he was actually finding himself.

"Me too." Dean said back, throat already hurting from speaking so loudly. He took the shot, making a weird face as it goes down. He saw Seth had took a shot too, making a, weird face as well.

Dean puts the glass down and kept smiling at Seth. He's smiling a lot. It felt good.

Seth sets his glass down as well, a little harder. He giggled, covering his mouth with his hand.

Dean gives out a little laugh, staring at Seth. He felt his face heat up as he kept smiling like an idiot. He can't help that Seth was adorable.

Dean pushed himself up to the side of the dance floor, a few feet from the bar. He wiggled his hips as he pretends like he had a invisible rope, swinging it above his head, and then throwing it around Seth, pulling him closer to him and headed towards the dance floor.

Dean felt alive. Maybe this was what he is- buying drinks he doesn't know drinks and then dancing with them. It sure does feel better than standing outside with fake liquor and unopened cigarettes. But maybe it's just Seth.

Seth laughed, Dean couldn't hear it but Seth's shoulder rock and he closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

Dean kept trying to bring Seth in, he walks over to him, swaying his hips at him.

They danced together, slowly making their way toward the crowd. The jump around, bumping into each other and waving their arms and laughing. They danced like they were teenagers all over again.

A while later Seth leaned in close to Dean's ear, heavy breathing on his neck. "Want to get out of here?"

Dean nodded his head before he could think straight, following Seth out of the bar.

They walked down the street away from the bar. Dean had his hands in his pockets, playing with the unopened pack of cigarettes.

"Thank you Seth." Dean said after a couple minutes of silence. "I really haven't been able to let go lately." Seth looked up at Dean who was staring right at him. "You're a pretty cool dude Seth."

Seth smiled back, cheeks red but he turned his head to look down at the road. "My house is just down that way. You want to come chill over there?"

Dean's pretty sure he knows what this code is for but he nodded. He wanted to do this. He barely knew Seth but Dean was happier than he's been in a long time. He felt Seth take his hand and followed him to the house.

\------

Dean woke up and immediately doesn't know where he was. He was sat down tied to a chair, but thankfully he was clothed. But things got even more weirder.

His head was pounding and he felt nauseous. He was in a cement cellar of some kind. There was some reason liquid on the floor, but turned his head away. He doesn't even want to know what that is.

"Hello _Leigh."_

He looked up and looked around the dark room, hearing Seth's voice echoing. He tuned his head fast and saw Seth standing there wearing a black robe of some kind. There was some kind of satanic symbol on his forehead, his hair was messed up and had a creepy grin stretched across his face.

"Seth!" Dean called out, panicking.   
"Hey man, I'm not comfortable with this- can you just let me out?" Then his eyes widened as he thought of the name Seth said earlier.

"How do you know my name from Facebook????"

Seth chuckled as he put the good on the back up his head. "Do you really think I don't do my research before I strike?"

Seth walked around Dean, circling him as Dean tried seeing him the whole time but he could see he had some kind of knife behind him.

Seth moved quickly and grabbed Dean's hair with one hand, knife pressed into his neck with the other. His breath was really hot on Dean's neck which made him shiver. "Oh, you poor thing, it's _very_ easy to find people on the internet, _Leigh."_

Dean wondered what he did that caused him to be so fucked up.

With the luck he had, the man he bought a drink for, was in some kind of demonic cult as he spoke again but this time he growled devilishly.

" _Never trust strangers Dean."_


End file.
